1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions, systems, and methods for placing underground a material for absorbing water, and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for adhering absorbents to granular substrates, such as sand for various uses from soil amendments, to drought protection, to materials for introduction underground for any purpose.
2. The Background Art
Different types of soils perform their functions differently. In particular, rocky soils, sandy soils and the like tend to pass water too freely. Likewise clay soils tend to hold water, but yet not permit the water to distribute therethroughout. Typically, organic soils having substantial amounts of loam formed by organic matter such as leaves, other foliage, decaying plant matter, and the like provide better absorption and holding of water.
In general, soil may be improved on a small scale by addition of organic matter such as peat moss. On a large scale, soils are typically improved by growing and plowing under certain plants selected for their addition of organic matter. Likewise, waste materials from corrals, grain stalks (straw) and the like may be plowed into tracts of land in order to improve their organic content and their capacity to hold water for use by plants.
Gelatin is a naturally occurring polymer. Gelatin binds with water to form a “gel.” The existence of naturally occurring polymers such as gelatin has been augmented by the development of synthetic polymers. One such polymer is polyacrylamide. Polyacrylamide (PAM) and other similar gels have been used for different types of binding processes. For example, a gel, when wet, may be easily formed, and when dry may become something of a glue or binder. Likewise, gels typically are formed of long polymers and thus are often durable in the face of erosive actions such as water running over them. Accordingly, gels such as PAM have been used to treat surfaces of ground in order to minimize erosion by the passing of water thereover.
Horticulture is the culture of plants. Plants rely on water as a transport mechanism in order to draw nutrients from the ground into the plants through the roots and into the stems, leaves, and so forth. Likewise, water acts as a transpiration cooling mechanism by evaporation out through the leaves and other foliage of a plant.
Thus, the health of plants depends upon access to water. Many parts of the United States, and even indoor plant locations such as malls, homes, offices, and the like receive little or no rainfall. Irrigation or periodic watering by some mechanism is often required. In such situations, plants may dwell for an extended period without additional water. Organic soils improve the water holding capacity around such plants. Nevertheless, evaporation and periodic watering may still combine to put stress on plants.
It would be an advance in the art to provide a mechanism whereby to automatically store within a soil, such as near a plant root, near a rootball of a plant, within a pot or indoor planter, or the like, a mechanism to absorb water, releasing it over time while resisting evaporation. more generally, it would be an advance in the art to develop a method, composition, and system to adhere an absorbent to a substrate for placement underground in any suitable manner for any suitable purpose.